


Good Morning

by sadmacedace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Why Did I Write This?, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was the first to wake. He usually was. He stretched as he rolled over to look at his boyfriend. He smiled when he looked at Suga's sleeping face. He enjoyed days like this, when both of them had the day off and got to sleep in. He draped an arm over Suga's side and started to stroke his fingers up and down Suga's back. It wasn't long before Suga stirred and blinked blearily at Daichi before shutting his eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Daichi was the first to wake. He usually was. He stretched as he rolled over to look at his boyfriend. He smiled when he looked at Suga's sleeping face. He enjoyed days like this, when both of them had the day off and got to sleep in. He draped an arm over Suga's side and started to stroke his fingers up and down Suga's back. It wasn't long before Suga stirred and blinked blearily at Daichi before shutting his eyes again.

“Morning” Daichi smiled. Suga hummed in response, not quite awake enough to coherently respond.

Moments passed, Daichi never once stopping from stroking his fingers up and down Suga's back.

“My shoulders are sore.” his boyfriend murmured.

“Would you like me to rub them?” he asked. Suga nodded, eyes still shut.

Daichi moved so that he was sitting on the curve of Suga's back. He bagan to massage between the shoulder blades before pushing with the tips of his fingers to the top of Suga's shoulders and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them.

“Feels good.” Suga sighed and let Daichi continue.

Daichi spent at least ten minutes doting on his boyfriend before he decided he should probably go and make something to eat. He stopped and shifted to get up when he felt Suga grab onto his wrist to prevent him from leaving. Daichi had an idea why Suga was keeping him anchored to his current position. Daichi smirked and leant over his boyfriend and kissed the nape of his neck.

“Something you needed?” Daichi hummed letting a smirk slip.

Suga squirmed underneath him for a moment before mumbling into the pillow.

“I didn't quite catch that.” Daichi whispered into Suga's ear, completely aware that Suga found it enticing.

Suga moaned into the pillow this time, before turning onto his side to pout at Daichi.

“Please don't tease me.” Suga whimpered.

Daichi gave him a soft smile and brushed Suga's hair away from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I'm sorry. What do you need?” he asked. Suga bit his lip.

“Well... I was really enjoying it, but then my mind wandered... and your hands felt really good and...” Suga exhaled.

“And?” Daichi pressed.

“And I thought about you touching me elsewhere. Touching my cock, your fingers inside me, and now I'm hard.” Suga confessed. Daichi's own cock twitched with interest.

Daichi kissed Suga again and trailed a hand down slipping underneath the waistband of Suga's underwear to palm Suga's cock. Suga responded by moaning into the kiss and thrusting into Daichi's hand. Daichi thumbed the tip of Suga's cock spreading pre come over the tip then moved his thumb to tease the frenulum. Suga broke the kiss as his head fell back onto the pillow and he bucked into Daichi's touch. Daichi took the opportunity to start kiss and nip at Suga's exposed neck. Daichi stopped his teasing and pulled off Suga's underwear so he had better access to his cock he then started to give him long drawn out strokes, building Suga up for what he had planned next.

Daichi smiled when Suga let out a whine when he moved his hand away from his boyfriend's cock to shift Suga's position, he moved Suga so that he was completely on his back. Daichi then shuffled to the bedside table. Opening the bottom draw and pulling out lube. He moved back to between Suga's legs, he rubbed the bottle between his palms until he felt it that it was sufficiently warm. He popped the cap open and squeezed  a coin sized amount onto his middle and index finger.   
He could feel Suga's eyes on him as he reached between his boyfriend's legs to his entrance and circled his fingers around the ring then prodding him. Feeling less resistance he gently pushed in his middle finger and began to stretch Suga's hole, his free hand going back to stroke Suga's ignored cock.

Daichi loved hearing Suga's moans. He felt his chest swell with pride when he felt Suga attempt to push back onto his finger wanting more. Daichi obliged and inserted a second finger into Suga. Suga let out an appreciative moan. Daichi curled his fingers slightly to rub at Suga's prostate, he knew he found it when Suga twitched and clenched around him. He grinned, pleased with Suga's reaction.

Daichi was almost painfully hard by this point. He felt his own cock leaking pre come into his underwear but repressed the desire to ravish Suga, he was focused on Suga feeling good, his own needs can come later. Daichi alternated between stroking Suga's cock and firmly rubbing against his prostate building Suga closer to his peak.

“Daichi?”

“Yes, Love?”

“I want you.” Suga exhaled. Daichi stilled for a moment before smiling up to Suga, he leaned up to peck Suga's lips.

“Part of me was hoping you would say that. I want you too.” he said letting out a small laugh.

He kissed Suga again, keeping their lips connected as he rubbed his ring finger around Suga's entrance, lubing it before pushing it in alongside his other two fingers, stretching Suga so what they did next wasn't painful.

Suga broke the kiss so he could pull back and say “I'm ready.”. Daichi nodded and removed his fingers from Suga and sat back to remove his own underwear. He moved over the the bottom draw on the bedside table again to grab a condom and returned to his place between Suga's legs. Once he removed the condom from it's wrapped he rolled it onto his cock, then grabbed the lube again and applied an even coating to his cock. He held one of Suga's legs to pushed it back so he could position himself at Suga's hole. He took his free hand and guided his cock into Suga slowly burying himself to the hilt. He stroked Suga's cock, waiting for his boyfriend to adjust.  
When Suga nodded to him he slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still in and thrusted back into Suga.

The moans Suga makes were always music to his ears. Spurred on by Suga's moans he thrust faster into him. He leaned down to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own, angling himself and Suga so that when he fucked into him he brushed against Suga's prostate. He felt Suga start to tighten around him, a sign that he was close to coming. Daichi felt his own climax on the horizon and started to jerk Suga off at the same pace of his thrusts. Suga came into Daichi's hand soon after Daichi started to stroke his cock, Daichi felt Suga tense around him, forcing him to come as well. He fucked Suga through his orgasm until they were both sated and too sensitive to continue.

Daichi paused for a few moments to catch his breath before he pulled out of Suga. He took the condom off, tying a knot in it before placing it in a tissue, using said tissue to clean his hand and throwing it in the bin. He looked back at Suga, stretched out on the bed, completely spent and relaxed.  
Daichi smiled and kissed Suga's head.

“Come on, let's go take a shower.” he said.

“But I'm so comfortable.” Suga whined.

Daichi laughed and pulled his boyfriend to his feet, leading him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write smut because I couldn't fall asleep because my brain was screaming at me to write this. It's done, I can sleep now.


End file.
